Total Drama: All Stars
Total Drama: All Stars is an all-star season of "Total Drama" that features 14 contestants competing to win 1,000,000 dollars. 'Contestants' *Duncan *Izzy *Eva *Sadie *Katie *Dawn *Staci *B *Anne Maria *Scott *Leshaniqua *Jasmine *Brady *Courtney 'Interactions' 'Friendships' *B and Dawn (Week 1-present) *Staci, Katie, and Sadie (Week 1-present) 'Conflicts' *Chris and Brady (Week 1-present) 'Relationships' 'Alliances' 'Episode 1: Return of the Action' Chris appears on the dock applying hair gel. He suddenly turns to the camera shocked. “Sorry didn’t see you there”, he said putting his hair gel up. “Welcome to the newest addition to the hit Canadian reality series Total Drama. This season, 14 contestants that have already been on the show, and a few other ones, will be competing in many dangerous challenges for another 1,000,000 dollars.” He walks over to the campgrounds. “They will be spending 14 weeks in these revolting cabins.” He says pointing to the cabins. “Thanks to a raise in viewers, we have enough money for air conditioned cabins this year.” Chris walks to the mess hall. “The worst part about this camp is probably the food. I mean lord it smells like dead cats in there.” He walks to the campfire pit. “This is where contestants get eliminated and where most of them embarrass themselves crying like little babies.” Chris starts walking towards the dock once more. “There will be much drama this season. Alliances will be made. Relationships will blossom. Enemies will become allies. Friends will betray each other. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out here on "Total Drama: All Stars". (Theme Song Plays) The boat arrives and Chris has a quiet sigh of relief. A boy, dressed in dark clothes, steps off the boat and looks around. "Still the crummy old place I remember." he says. "Duncan, welcome back!" Chris exclaims in a sarcastic tone. A girl, dressed in green with orange hair, appears on the boat. "Chris!" the girl exclaims with joy. "Izzy!" Chris says nervously. She starts to walk off when she trips and falls into the water. Chris gasp in shock. "The water taste like polar bear pee." Izzy says hoping onto the deck while spitting up water. Another girl, who is caring waits, jumps onto the deck. "Eva, how you been?" Chris says. Eva walks up to him, steps on his foot, and keeps walking. "Goodness! I missed you to!" Chris replies. Two more girls, dressed in the same clothes, appear and step onto the dock. "Chris!", they exclaim hugging him. "Katie and Sadie!", Chris replies annoyed. A girl, who is meditating, appears on the boat. "Dawn! Dawn!", Chris yells to get her attention. "Oh, hey Chris.", Dawn replies stepping onto the deck. "Your aura is exceptionally blue today." "Nice to know.", Chris replies. Suddenly Chris hears a voice from the boat. "You know my great-great-great-great grandfather invented boats." the girl tells the driver. "Great......Staci!", Chris exclaims in annoyance. "Chris! It's nice to see you again. I see your wearing your special hair-spray. You know my great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented-", Staci says getting cut off by Chris. "I don't care!" Chris replies pushing her aside. A boy, who is very silent, steps off the boat. "How is my B-Man!", Chris says putting his hand out. B gives him a high-five and goes to hug Dawn. A girl, who is spraying hairspray everywhere, appears stepping onto the dock. "Hey Chris! What hairspray do you use?", Anne Maria asks. "Bump-It Hairspray." Chris replies. "Yuck! I only use Jersey Spray", she exclaims walking away while spraying hairspray. A boy, with orange hair, steps off the boat and walks right past Chris. "I missed you too." Chris exclaims to Scott in disappointment. "It's time to get this party started!", a girl says stepping onto the dock. "Leshaniqua! Welcome to your first time competing on Total Drama!" Chris exclaims. "Thanks Sweetie" Leshaniqua replies walking to the crowd. A girl, wearing a pink hat, steps onto the dock. "So this is what it looks like in real life." the girl says looking around. "Yep! Welcome to your first time also!" Chris exclaims pushing her out of the way. A boy, with paparazzi all around him, jumps onto the dock. "I'm Brady!" the boy says flashing a smile. "Welcome!" Chris exclaims. He pulls Brady closer to whisper, "Don't take the spotlight from me or else your out." "Home sweet home!" a girl says stepping onto the dock with her PDA. "Courtney! I didn't think you were competing. Chris says in shock. "Well I got my lawyers to let me in.", she replies. "Of course", Chris says. "Let's head to the campfire pit." Chris tells the contestants. They all head to the campfire pit and sit down. Chris begins to talk, "We will know get into teams. Dawn, B, Izzy, Leshaniqua, Eva, Brady, and Duncan are the the "Killer Stars" and Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Staci, Scott, Anne Maria, and Jasmine are the "Screaming Celebrities.". He points to the cabins. "The cabin on the left is for the 'Screaming Celebrities' and the cabin on the right is for the 'Killer Stars'. Leshaniqua becomes exited, "Party at the right cabin tonight!" "Awesome!" Izzy exclaims jumping up and down. Courtney rolls her eyes and begins to talk, "Well it better be quiet since we are gonna start challenges tomorrow!" Chris begins to talk, "Today everybody gets to get a good night's sleep but tomorrow there will be a very dangerous challenge." "Joy..." Duncan says sarcastically. The contestants enter the cabins and start unpacking. "They are still the same nasty cabins I remember." Duncan says seeing a spider web in the corner of the room. "I need to tell my lawyers about this." Courtney says disgusted. "Hi, we're Katie and Sadie!" the girls exclaim to Staci. Staci shakes their hands, "I'm Staci!" Jasmine begins to talk, "At least they have air condition in here." "Amen!" Anne Maria exclaims. "My great-great-grandfather invented the first air conditioner. "Cool...." Duncan replies sarcastically. Voices are heard from the other cabin. “I call dibs on the top bunk!” Izzy exclaims jumping onto the top bunk. Dawn, who is sitting with B, examines Izzy. “Your aura is exceptionally orange.” “Thank you!” Izzy replies with excitement. Brady is sitting staring at himself in the mirror, and Eva is practicing weight-lifting. Leshaniqua starts announcing in the cabin, "The party will start in a few!". Eva replies "You were serious about that?" Leshaniqua replies with an attitude, "Yeah...." Eva just rolls her eyes. Chris is seen standing outside of the cabins in his pajamas. "Looks like the contestants are finally settling in and are peaceful....for now. Soon they will find out each others true colors. But that will wait. First I need my beauty rest. See what happens next time on Total Drama: All Stars! 'Elimination Table' Category:Fanfiction